custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Besieged
This is really good. I've extended the limit to 8 chapters of however length just because of it. Keep up the good work! —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 23:48, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Oh, wow. :D Thank you very much for changing the rules to fit my story! I am flattered. I will try my best to keep the chapters short and episodic in their nature. Again, thank you. This was deeply touching. :D Me gusta! Artek the crazy one (talk) 16:30, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 16:30, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I fell so evil for liking this story ToaTusk 17:37, December 16, 2013 (UTC) This is one of the best stories iv'e ever read ToaTusk 17:38, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Haha, I'm glad you guys are enjoying it. :) It really is endearing to know that this story is so beloved. :D The story has Besieged my eyes.(expect me to do these kinds of jokes with all of your stories' titles.)Artek the crazy one (talk) 18:33, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 18:33, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear it. :D Good luck doing that with ''Over Your Shoulder. XD Challenge acceptedXD It is my Frozen Calling to make these jokesArtek the crazy one (talk) 19:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 19:02, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I think I'll be the one to provide Judgment Day on that. ;) I just hope my jokes aren't Falling in the BlackArtek the crazy one (talk) 19:15, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 19:15, December 16, 2013 (UTC) What did you think of the most recent chapter? :P Or do you have a Vendetta against discussing it? XD Oh, a new chapter you say? In that case I'd best get to reading, I'll be Over Your Shoulder with a proper review soon.;)Artek the crazy one (talk) 21:14, December 16, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 21:14, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Wonder if the people at CBW Youtube will do another recording for Besieged, seeing as that you've added CH4. XD Nope. The next reading will be for the winner of the Winter Contest. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 23:51, December 16, 2013 (UTC) I don't think they would, it's too close to Christmas and plus they still have to read the winning entry for the winter contest. Speaking of which I hope more people vote soon, last time I checked my entry was the only one with a vote:pThat maniac Artek 23:55, December 16, 2013 (UTC)That maniac ArtekThat maniac Artek 23:55, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, to my knowledge, the recordings are made to promote the story by reading out a snippet as opposed to the full thing. I was lucky enough to get '''three' whole chapters of my colossally-overwritten story read out, and that video alone was over an hour long. XD Nobody would watch the full thing - which would likely be over 2 hours long - and it would clutter up the channel with zombie stories nine days before Christmas, which is the last thing anybody wants. :P I actually know some people that would some Christmas zombies, they have a real Shadow HeartArtek the crazy one 00:28, December 17, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one 00:28, December 17, 2013 (UTC) What, are you reffering to Killing Floor's X-mas DLC? XD Maybe...XDArtek the crazy one (talk) 00:50, December 17, 2013 (UTC)Artek the crazy oneArtek the crazy one (talk) 00:50, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Gorast Is Gorast's body the only thing infected, or is her Antidermis infected by the virus? Zombiejiger (talk) 21:39, January 6, 2014 (UTC) The virus undid the effects of evolution. :P Gorast felt pain once more in those moments of transformation and was brought back to her mortal form, much like Icarax was de-evolved by the Ignika. The infection grafted her Antidermis back to her body and prevented her from leaving it. :P Finishing Will you ever finish this? Zombiejiger (talk) 13:44, July 18, 2014 (UTC) Eventually. Probably closer to the Halloween season. Right now I'm pretty tied up balancing my administrative duties and J-Day. But, yeah, only one chapter remaining before completion. When are you planning to finish this Bobdo? link=User:ToaTusk 13:49, October 16, 2014 (UTC) No current plans at the moment due to other priorities. That being said, Halloween is rather close... !!!!!!:D!!!!!! --Zombiejiger (talk) 14:40, October 16, 2014 (UTC) I still can't believe this is still being written, and this was first created nearly two and a half years ago. Either way, this is one mighty impressive feat for a story that was originally intended as an entry in a writing contest. -I know who I am! I'm a dude called Matoro58 (talk) 20:22, February 15, 2016 (UTC)